Reverie
by SoHideYourEyes
Summary: But Shikamaru, it isn't you who's beside her now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money out of this.

Notes: First fic. You review me, I'll review you. :)

_But Shikamaru, it isn't you who's beside her._

**REVERIE**

As I was walking the counted steps of the end of this long journey, I hesitantly shrugged off the memories that would now be soon turned into momentary glimpses of our jocund past. I turned and I saw her. Yes, she was breathtaking. Nothing could ever replace the space that she owns in this small contained part of my heart. She was stunning, with her beautiful face radiating over the crowd. She had those bold blue eyes, drawing up the two sparkles that light up her flawless features. Then, I saw her smiling my favorite smile. That smile that nothing could ever replace . . .

**She sure looks beautiful, eh, Shikamaru?**  
No doubt about that.  
**And no doubt that you sure are happy for her . . .**  
Never been happier for her.

She continued to walk slowly in the simple facade of happiness the church evoked. Her father was with her at this moment, holding tightly his daughter who was about to commit to a lifetime promise of forever. In her left hand clasped a designed bouquet of various sorts of flowers . . . as beautiful as her. Her face focused on the end of that long walk, the end of the road. She focused on the end of this long walk, with the priest waiting patiently, as I was waiting for it to end up with the declaration of husband and wife.

**Here goes your favorite smile. Again.**  
She always takes my breath away.  
**Do you even think of regretting this?**  
Why should I?

I continued to scan the people in the crowd . . . her family and close friends, who were ecstatic as everyone else. I saw her mother, crying tears of joy for her daughter and so is her dad, walking tall and proud in the center aisle. I remember having to see her the first time, sweeping me off my feet with her perfect looks . . . her bright aura always never diminished. It was love at first sight, alright.

**You look troubled, thinking about something else?**  
I remember the time we first met.  
**I'm guessing you fell for her that very moment, eh?**  
Yes. It was back then, the very first day I met her.

Then, as I was focusing my eyes on her . . . we shared a single stare for a number of seconds. Those eyes, locked in mine . . . always melted me. I feel hot, slowly drenched in my cold sweat, still gazing at her. I remember, too, how madly I fell in love with her . . . how madly I am still, no matter what happens. Then, we shared another momentary look. My heart leaped a notch faster, leaving myself breathless under her magic spell.

**You love her . . .**  
Is that a question?  
**Just asking. Never hurts to answer, right?  
**Of course, I do. My love for her will never fade away . . .

I still remember when we first said those three words to each other. It was . . . the best moment of my life. Always will that be the moment that would recur in my memory. I love you, Shikamaru. It echoes deep into my system, reaching out to melt my heart away in sadness, in a hidden happiness. Those lines still matter to me, no matter how much it faded . . . because now, it will be the end and the beginning. Of something new, of something that matters for the both of us. That first time, it set out a world that only both of us knew. It was the first time I kissed her, feeling her soft lips touch mine. It felt like everything to me.

**I'm sure she'll never forget that.**  
It was . . . something special for the both of us.  
**How did it feel when she said it to you, too?**  
As I said, it felt like . . . everything to me.

She was my every first. My first girl. My first kiss. My first everything. And she'd be the last of all those things in that long list. We had a lot of happy memories, and now it comes down to this. I remember our first date, where asking her out that first time sure as hell driven me a lot of courage. When she said that first 'yes', nothing could have ever beaten my big smile. She taught me a lot of things. And the most important of all of them . . . she taught me how to love. She taught me how to give my heart to someone that matters to you, and that is why my heart belongs to her now . . . and forever.

**Those sure are a dozen happy memories, Shikamaru.**  
Sure, I could go on and on, and I think I'll never finish.  
**Then, why, Shikamaru? Why?**  
Because we both know this what makes us . . . happy. All I want to do is make her happy.

All those memories . . . it makes me dizzy. I'm losing my composure, seeing her walking nearer and nearer to the altar. I fixed the tux I was wearing, preparing for the most awaited moment. Now I could think of nothing but her . . . walking inches closer to the end of the road . . . seeing her still smiling. I smiled back, and kept catching my breath for another couple of seconds. This time, I was lost over my own thoughts.

**Are you thinking about you and her, Shikamaru?**  
There's nothing left in my thoughts but thoughts of her.  
**You seem so confused . . . lost, even. Something the matter?  
**Nothing much. She's just so . . . near.

Then, she finally reached the end of the road. Now, she summoned another smile . . . it was lifeless, but still my favorite smile. She let go of her father's arms, and her father whispered a few words before the ceremony to begin. I spotted a single tear brushing down her beautiful face, and yet she hid it with a smile on her face.

**Are you anticipating her answer, Shikamaru?  
**I can't . . . wait---  
**You guys, you've always been together, huh.**  
But this is different. This will be another phase in our lives.

And before everything else begins, it was like time stopped at the mercy of the two lovers. She looked at me, trying to say something like, "I'm sorry". I only smiled back. She was so near . . . yet, so far. No matter how much time has passed, we both knew we would be together. We both knew that we were destined for each other. It still resounds to my mind those three words . . . I love you, Shikamaru . . . and as if in response, she uttered her "I do".

**I can hear your heart beat from here, Shikamaru. Are you breathless?**  
My heart is beating so hard. I can barely breathe.  
**But Shikamaru . . . it isn't you who's beside her.**  
. . . I know.


End file.
